1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to boats, and in particular, a boat having an articulated bow.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of boat designs have been proposed which include providing boats composed of a plurality of sections which may be assembled to create a complete boat. Additionally, various boat designs exist wherein the bow of the boat may be pivoted, or articulated, with respect to another part of the boat. Typically, the bow is pivoted upwardly about an axis parallel with the earth's surface. Such articulation has been provided for various reasons, including permitting easier transportation and storage of the boat. It is believed that a disadvantage of many of the prior art designs is that the articulation may only be carried out while the boat is on dry land, or alternatively, can only be accomplished with the boat in the water with great difficulty. Another disadvantage of such designs is that if the total height of the boat is of concern from a transportation or storage perspective, such designs, wherein the bow articulates upwardly about a horizontally disposed axis may increase the overall height of the boat after the bow has been articulated, and can exceed the height restrictions imposed upon the size of the storage facility, or storage or stowage area. For example, in the case of pleasure craft which might be stored, or stowed, upon a much larger ship such as a yacht or ocean liner, it would be desirable to have the bow articulated to its open, or collapsed, position, thus shortening the length of the boat, prior to the pleasure craft being lifted upon the larger vessel, as by use of a crane or other similar type device.
If the boat is intended for operation at high speeds and/or in heavy seas, another potential disadvantage with prior art designs is that it is believed that such designs do not have the requisite strength characteristics to withstand the forces imposed upon the boat at high speeds and/or in rough seas. Additionally, the bow must also be rigidly secured to the remaining portion of the boat when the articulating bow is in its open and closed positions with respect to the remaining portion of the boat. It is believed that prior art designs do not adequately provide for such rigid securing.
Accordingly, prior to the development of the present invention, there has been no boat with an articulating bow, or method for articulating a bow of a boat, which: can be efficiently made and used on both land and in the water; is easy to transport and store; doe not increase the height of the boat when it is in its open, or collapsed, condition; and provides a secure and strong connection of the articulating bow to the remaining portion of the boat, so as to withstand the forces acting upon the boat when it is operating under high speeds and/or in heavy seas.
Therefore, the art has sought a boat with an articulating bow, and method for articulating the bow of a boat which: is efficiently made and used, regardless of whether or not the boat is in the water or on land; is easy to transport and store; does not increase the height of the boat when the boat is in its open, or collapsed, configuration; and provides a secure and strong connection between the bow and the remaining portion of the boat when the boat is operating at high speeds and/or in heavy seas.